Les Enfants de Galliffrey
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Suite de Aux Origines. Meeting the Doctor


** Enfants de Galliffrey**

_*Whoooooohooooooooohoooooooo*_ Je frappa mon réveil contre la paroi du TARDIS. Je venais à peine de m'endormir que ce stupide objet me réveillais déjà. J'avais veillé toute la nuit sur le Maître, en fait je veillais sur lui depuis qu'on était sorti de Galliffrey... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, certainement à cause des deux cœurs et de ce fichu cerveau qui fonctionne à cent à l'heure. Comment est-ce qu'il fait le Docteur? Le Maître dormait toujours, paisiblement et je me demandais s'il se réveillerait un jour. Il était exténué, de temps en temps il parlait en dormant. Rassillon, toujours Rassillon...

Le Docteur toqua doucement à la porte. Il avait un plateau dans les mains, six bananes, deux yaourts et des... choses sans nom qu'on avait pris sur une autre planète. Mais vu que c'était mangeable...

Il était jovial, il avait retrouvé un Seigneur du Temps sur qui il pouvait enfin comptait. Trois, nous étions trois Seigneurs du Temps dans l'univers, enfin en comptant Jenny et Donna bien sûr. Il était plus vivant que jamais, une flamme s'était ravivée en lui.

Quelque chose clochait...

Moi : Vous avez changé de costume?

En effet, il avait un nœud papillon et la veste de sa future incarnation. Je sautais sur mes pieds et le regarda dans les yeux.

Moi : Retournez mettre votre costume, les nœuds pap' ne seront cool que pour votre future incarnation. Demi tour et au galop !

Il haussa un sourcil, me sourit et fit demi tour. Je levai les yeux au ciel et partit m'asseoir sur la chaise à c et partit m' demi tour. oté du lit du Maitre. Je souris en voyant son front se plisser. Une minute. Son front se plisse donc, il va se réveiller ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son regard se posa sur moi. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui. Il était perdu, la dernière chose qu'il avait vu c'était sa cellule sur Galliffrey.

Maitre : Qui êtes-vous ?

Moi : Oriane, et vous vous êtes sauvé. Ca fait cinq jours que vous dormez Maitre.

Maitre : Où est le Docteur ?

Moi : Il arrive. Il se change. Je suis bien contente que vous soyez réveillé vous savez.

La porte de la chambre se rouvrit et le Docteur rentra. Il se stoppa en voyant le Maitre éveillé. Il nous regarda l'un après l'autre, la bouche ouverte.

Moi : Fermez votre bouche, les mouches vont rentrer dedans.

Docteur : Il n'y a pas de mouches dans le Tardis. Rah, mais je rate toujours les trucs importants !

Moi : Vous aviez qu'à garder votre costume.

Il leva les yeux en l'air avant de s'approcher du Maitre. Il vérifia ses signes vitaux, ses pupilles et même ses pieds. Ses pieds ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vérifie ses pieds ? Bref, passons.

Docteur : Vous semblez en forme.

Maitre : Et Rassillon ?

Moi : Il est mort, enfin j'espère, en tout cas il ne bougeait plus quand on est parti.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de me lever. Je remarquai également le regard du Docteur sur moi. Je me dirigeai vers lui et l'embrassai sur la joue également.

Moi : Vous aussi vous êtes mignon Docteur, surtout quand vous rougissez.

Docteur : Je… Euh…

Il était tout embarrassé le pauvre.

Je m'adossai contre une des parois de la chambre.

Moi : Où est ce qu'on va en premier ?

Docteur : Aléatoire, on verra bien.

Moi : Tant qu'on ne tombe pas dans le Void, moi, ça me va.

Le Maitre était déjà sur ses jambes. Visiblement, il n'allait pas si mal que ça.

Maitre : Je pars faire un tour à la garde robe et je vous rejoins dans la salle de contrôle.

Il partit de ce pas, bien content de pouvoir enfin remarcher.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans la salle de commande. Le Maitre avait choisi un magnifique costume noir. Il avait la classe et je l'aurai bien pris pour mes quatre heures.

Moi : Vous voyez Docteur, ça c'est la classe.

Docteur : Oï ! Il est très bien mon costume !

Il prit un air boudeur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je levai les yeux en l'air avant de prendre le bras que le Maître me tendait.

Nous sortîmes tout les trois de la cabine bleue. Je regardai le Docteur avec un énorme sourire moqueur.

Moi : Le plus bel endroit de l'univers, mon collège ! Encore ?

Docteur : C'est… Bizarre…

Moi : C'est moi qui décide quelle matière vous prenez ce coup ci.

Docteur : Très bien.

Moi : Français ! Et vous Maître, prenez musique, évitez de vous faire remarquer. Moi, je pars à la chasse aux infos.

La sonnerie signalant la fin des cours retentit. Nous nous séparâmes et nous donnâmes rendez vous dans quatre heures. Je montai au deuxième étage. Je m'arrêtai devant la salle de SVT. Le pauvre… D'abord les cybermens et maintenant ça… Il devrait entrer à Torchwood.

Il n'avait pas cours, ça tombait bien. Je toquai. La porte s'ouvrit. Le professeur afficha une expression de pur effroi et haussa un sourcil.

Prof de SVT : Encore ?

Je rentrai dans la salle et fermai la porte derrière moi. Il s'adossa à son bureau et m'observa. J'attrapai une chaise et m'assis dessus.

Prof de SVT : Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

Moi : Le Tardis… Il nous a amené ici, quelque chose est arrivé ou va arriver.

Prof de SVT : La moitié des professeurs ont été remplacé il y a quelques semaines, avec l'arrivée du nouveau principal. Et ceux qui étaient là au début disparaissent les uns après les autres…

Moi : Hum… Etrange… Vous avez la liste des professeurs du collège ?

Il alluma l'ordinateur, farfouilla quelque minutes dessus et sortit une liste. Il me la tendit. Je la lui pris et commença à observer les noms.

Moi : Français, Maths, Histoire, SVT… Où sont tous les autres ?

Prof de SVT : Je te l'ai dit, ils ont disparus…

Moi : Sans être pessimiste, si vous êtes encore là, c'est qu'ils ont besoin de vous… Il faut que j'aille prévenir le Docteur.

Je me levai et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Le professeur me salua et je continuai mon chemin. Je m'apprêtai à descendre les escaliers quand un bruit se fit entendre : Tap Tap Tap Tap… Tap Tap Tap Tap… Je leva les yeux en l'air.

Moi : Maître…

Je descendis les escaliers et marchai jusqu'à la salle de français. Je toquai à la porte et entrai. Tous les élèves levèrent la tête. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas et rejoignit les deux professeurs dans le fond de la salle.

Prof de Français : Oriane ?

Moi : Bonjour. Désolé de vous dérager. Doc… Euh… Monsieur Smith, je dois vous parler.

Le Docteur me suivit, le professeur de français également. Je le regardai de la tête aux pieds. Il n'avait pas changé.

Moi : Les professeurs disparaissent les uns après les autres et une grande partie d'entre eux ont été remplacés…

Prof de Français : Vous vous connaissez ?

Moi : C'est compliqué.

Prof de Français : Oh… C'est ton Docteur, celui sur lequel t'écrivait plus jeune.

Moi : Oui c'est celui là… Bref. Retournez en cours. Docteur, rendez vous dans cette salle à la récréation.

Docteur : Très bien. Sois prudent ET ne tentes RIEN !

J'étais déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. J'eus soudain une idée. J'avais un vieil ami d'enfance qui pourrait certainement m'aider. Je composai son numéro sur mon téléphone. Le Bip résonna et une voix me répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

Moi : Léo ? Ne poses aucune question et écoutes moi. Je suis au collège avec deux amis. Il faut que tu me rejoignes avec une corde. Rendez vous dans le hall dans trente minutes.

Je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. Je rangeai mon téléphone et montai vers la salle de musique. Je toquai et rentrai. Les élèves tapaient quatre coups sur les tambours. Le Maître fit stopper sa « fanfare » et me regarda.

Moi : Rendez vous en salle de français dans deux heures.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir mais je me retournai doucement.

Moi : Evitez de les martyrisés c'est clair ?

Maître : Oui Madame !

Sur ce je quittai la salle, laissant le Maître à ses premiers pas dans le monde de la musique. Je descendis dans le hall. Dix minutes plus tard, Léo arriva, un rouleau de corde à la main. Il me salua, un grand sourire aux lèvres et avec un air interrogateur. Il regarda la corde, puis moi.

Léo : J'espère qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que je me balade avec ce truc.

Moi : Chut. Viens, je vais t'étonner.

Je le tirai violemment et il manqua de tomber à la renverse à cause du poids de la corde. La dernière heure passa rapidement. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien. Il m'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé durant mon absence de plus de deux ans. Je pris un air désolé, j'étais partie précipitamment, laissant ma famille et mes amis derrière moi.

Léo : Et où étais tu ?Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant deux ans ? On t'a cherché partout !

Moi : Je sais, je suis désolée… Viens, il est temps de rejoindre les autres.

Léo : Les autres ? Quels autres ?

Moi : Tu verras bien.

Je lui dis cela avec un sourire énigmatique. Je voulais garder la surprise jusqu'au bout.

Nous montâmes à l'étage. Je toquai à la porte avant de rentrer. Léo se stoppa net en découvrant le Seigneur du Temps. Il resta la bouche grande ouverte, il devait s'attendre à tout, sauf à ça. Le Docteur et le Maître fixaient le nouvel arrivant. Le Docteur finit par se lever et lui secoua énergiquement le bras.

Docteur : Enchanté, je suis le Docteur. Et vous ?

Léo : Bon…Bonjour…

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire grandissant au fur et à mesure.

Léo : C'est… C'est Monsieur Tardis ! C'est pour ça que tu as été absente pendant deux ans ?

Moi : Yep.

Je rougis légèrement pendant que le Docteur haussait un sourcil.

Docteur : Monsieur qui ?

Moi : Rien… Rien.

Le Maître fit un coucou rapide de la main avant de poser ses pieds sur le bureau. Léo le regarda curieusement, se demandant certainement d'où est ce qu'il sortait.

Moi : Bon ! On a des profs remplacés, des profs qui disparaissent et un principal introuvable. Une proposition ?

Docteur : Saturniens ?

Maître : Des poissons ici ? Ca m'étonnerait.

Moi : Deadites ?

Léo : Ca existe aussi les Deadites ?

Docteur : Bien sûr que ça existe, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de zombies…

Léo : Enlèvements… Cybermens ?

Maître : Ca leur ressemblerai bien.

Docteur : Ils ne sont pas sous contrôle, ce n'est pas eux non plus…

Moi : Ils y a des milliers d'espèces dans l'univers, si on commence à les faire toutes, on en a pas fini… Et si je me faisais kidnappée ?

Il y eu un long silence. Le Docteur semblait réfléchir. Il secoua la tête.

Docteur : Non, non, non, non, non ! C'est hors de question que tu risques ta vie encore une fois.

Léo : Le Docteur a raison, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils font aux prisonniers. S'ils les tuent ?

Moi : Je suis immortelle.

Léo : PARDON ?

Moi : Longue histoire, je t'expliquerai plus tard…

Docteur : J'ai dit NON ! J'irai moi-même.

Moi : Justement, s'ils tuent les prisonniers ne comptez même pas vous régénérer ! J'irai !

Maître : Mais vous allez la fermer tous les deux ! Je n'entends même plus mes tambours ! J'irai avec elle et puis c'est tout.

Le Docteur hocha la tête. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise compagnie. Le Docteur nous équipa tous les deux de microcaméra, pour pouvoir nous avoir à l'œil. Il nous donna ses recommandations encore une fois.

Nous descendîmes vers le bureau du « principal ». Je pris mon courage à deux mains et toqua doucement. Un grognement mécontent puis la porte s'ouvrit. Il nous regarda, surpris.

Principal : Je n'attendais pas de visite. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Un alien bien élevé, ça change pour une fois. Enfin, restons tout de même méfiant, il s'agit peut être d'un piège. Le principal était assez épais, les cheveux mi-longs, recouvrant la moitié de son front. Il était très grand, plus grand que les gens normaux en tout cas.

_Clic… _Je me retournai. Il avait fermé le verrou et nous observait. Je compris rapidement qu'on était démasqués. Le Maître me prit la main. Nous étions beaucoup moins fiers d'un seul coup…

Le Maître a toujours eu un sens du sarcasme pitoyable. Et bien sûr, c'est dans les circonstances où il ne faut pas l'utiliser qu'il le fait…

Maître : Alors l'alien, ça vous éclate de kidnapper des humains ? Je sais qu'ils sont stupides à un point inimaginable mais quand même…

Je lui lançai immédiatement un regard noir pour lui dire de se taire et qu'il venait de signer notre arrêt de mort.

« Principal » : Vous n'êtes pas non plus de cette planète à en juger par votre ossature.

Il tourna son écran d'ordinateur où quatre points rouges clignotaient.

« Principal » : Vous avez deux cœurs.

Maître : Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas nouveau. Si on devait vous désigner par votre vrai nom ?

Le principal secoua sa tête faisant apparaître une fermeture éclair. Je restai coï, alors là !

Moi : Slitheen…

Il tira sur la fermeture. Une lumière bleue, très puissante apparut. Je du me mettre la main sur les yeux pour ne pas être aveugle.

« Principal » : Mon nom est Romoris. Le second.

Le Maître semblait s'amuser de la situation. Je ne voyais pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de drôle pourtant…

Maître : Je suppose que maintenant vous allez nous tuer ?

Moi : Fuyons !

Le Maître sortit son tournevis laser et tira sur le verrou de la porte qui explosa littéralement. Nous prîmes la poudre d'escampette au plus vite. Le Slitheen, maintenant sous sa vraie forme nous poursuivait à travers les couloirs du collège.

Le Maître m'attira dans un couloir, un cul de sac. Il me plaqua sa main sur ma bouche. J'émis un grognement de mécontentement, surtout quand l'ombre de l'alien se stoppa et s'agrandit… Le Slitheen se stoppa juste devant nous. Je repoussai le Maître.

Moi : Vous avez une idée brillante pour nous sortir de ce pétrin ?

Maître : Non, pas vraiment…

Moi : C'est bien ce que je me disais…

Les deux yeux du Slitheen allait de lui à moi et de moi à lui. Je me tournai et me plaça face à lui, pas impressionnée par sa carrure importante.

Moi : Qu'avez-vous fait aux professeurs ?

Romoris : Enfermé, dans un vaisseau, dans l'espace. Et vous allez les rejoindre !

Maître : C'est pour le moins… Original… Vous avez volé ça aux Daleks ?

Moi : Vous m'étonnerez toujours vous. On est sur le point de se faire tuer et vous, vous discutez !

Maître : Je ne fais qu'imiter le Docteur.

Moi : Ce n'est pas le moment crétin !

L'alien leva une de ses pattes. Je me collai contre le mur. Il y eut un flash, un éclair et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'avais les mains attachées dans le dos et un truc dans la bouche, m'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche. Le Maître était couché à côté de moi, les yeux clos. Encore...

Un homme m'observait. Je le reconnus au bout de quelques secondes. C'était le professeur d'arts plastiques qui nous avaient aidés à vaincre les cybermens. Enfin… Aider, plutôt informer. Il était aussi impuissant que moi, bâillonné et attaché. Je tournai la tête, un professeur de français, un peu plus loin, un de maths, celui de physique, allemand, espagnol, anglais… Ils étaient tous ici.

Liberté ! J'activai le Méchant Loup et tira un rayon sur mes liens qui cédèrent sur le coup. Je retirai mon bâillon et me relevai doucement. Je m'approchai du Maître et en fit de même. Je posai doucement sa tête sur le sol. Je vérifiai ses cœurs. Les deux battaient tranquillement.

Je me dirigeai vers le professeur d'arts plastiques et le détachai également. Il me regarda.

Prof d'Arts : Il faut que vous fuyiez d'ici au plus vite. Ils vous recherchent, toi, le Docteur et un Maître. Ils veulent faire des expériences sur vous.

Un bruit de pas se fit bientôt entendre.

Je fis volte face, deux Slitheens m'observaient. Un des deux poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

Moi : Eh bien, puisque vous allez le demander… Oui, je suis en train de le détacher. Oui, il vient de me dévoiler votre plan et non, vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu du Docteur !

Je me levai et avançai vers eux.

Moi : Le cinquième amendement de la Proclamation des Ombres ! C'est une planète de Niveau 5 ! Vous devez les relâcher immédiatement !

Les deux aliens éclatèrent de rire. Un de ces rires démoniaque à vous faire froid dans le dos. Le plus imposant des deux prit la parole.

Slitheen 1 : D'où venez-vous exactement ? Vous avez deux cœurs.

Moi : Je viens de la planète Galliffrey, dans la constellation de Kasterbourough.

Les deux monstres verts eurent un mouvement de surprise et reculèrent.

Slitheen 1 : Tous le Seigneurs du Temps sont morts !

Moi : Et pourtant je suis là ! Relâchez-les !

Slitheen 2 : Jamais ! Vous avez détruit notre espèce ! Pendant la dernière Guerre du Temps ! Vous allez tous mourir !

Moi : Je ne suis pas responsables de ce qui s'est passé pendant la Guerre du Temps !

Slitheen 1 : Emmenons-les au laboratoire !

Un des Slitheens serra ses trois énormes griffes autour de mon cou. Je me débattis pour qu'il les retire mais rien à faire, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Je sentis le canon froid d'une arme dans le dos. Le deuxième alien rattacha le professeur d'arts plastiques avant de prendre le Maître et de le placer sur son dos avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ils nous fîmes avancer jusqu'à une salle d'une blancheur impeccable. Mon kidnappeur me souleva du sol, m'étranglant à moitié et me posa sur un des trois sièges qui traînaient dans la pièce. Il m'attacha les poignets et les chevilles. Je tournai la tête, le deuxième en avait fait de même avec le Maître.

J'étais encore trop faible pour utiliser le Méchant Loup et ces fichues cordes empêcher le moindre mouvement. Le Maître ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il regarda tout d'abord ses liens, puis moi.

Maître : Ouch… Ma tête…

Moi : Vous allez bien ?

Maître : J'ai connu mieux. Où est ce qu'on est ?

Moi : Sur le vaisseau Slitheen. J'ai retrouvé les professeurs, ils les retiennent prisonniers. Tous.

La porte en face de nous coulissa. Ils poussèrent une jeune femme blonde dans la pièce. C'était une des profs de SVT. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et les larmes menaçaient de couler.

Slitheen : Vous vous occuperez de la dissection !

Je regardai le Maître avec effroi et essayai encore de me détacher.

Moi : Laissez la tranquille espèce de… de… Raxacoricofallapatorien !

Les monstres éclatèrent de rire. Je réessayais désespérément d'enclencher le Méchant Loup. Rien à faire, panne sèche.

? : Arrêtez tout !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la voix. C'était Léo, habillé en centurion, les mains sur les hanches. Sa tête se décomposa quand il se retrouva face aux Slitheens.

Moi : Sauve-toi Crétin ! Ils vont te tuer !

Le Docteur arriva juste derrière. Il regarda les Slitheens.

Docteur : Relâchez-les ! Maintenant !

Un des Slitheens passa un drôle d'appareil sur les deux arrivants. Le Docteur le repoussa d'un coup de main et se planta droit comme un I devant le Slitheen.

Docteur : Ne me provoquez pas, vous perdriez très vite à ce jeu là. Je suis le Docteur, un des trois derniers Seigneurs du Temps de Galliffrey, vous détenez mes amis et si vous ne les relâchez pas je fais tout sauter !

Les Slitheens se regardèrent entre eux. Je me demandai également ce qu'il voulait dire par « tout faire sauter », il n'était pas sérieux, si ? J'avais encore une lueur d'espoir jusqu'à ce qu'une chaise se fracasse sur la tête du Seigneur du Temps. Le Docteur s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Moi : Docteur ! Docteur, ouvrez les yeux, je vous en supplie ! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous lâcher…

Un des aliens souleva le Docteur et le menotta à un radiateur. Une douce vague de chaleur m'envahit. J'étais prête cette fois, ils allaient le regretter, le Méchant Loup était enclenché.

Je tirai deux lasers et me détachai entièrement. Mes yeux prirent une lueur dorée, je me plantai devant les Slitheens.

Moi : Relâchez-les ! TOUS !

Je tirai un rayon à leurs pieds, pour montrer que je ne plaisantais pas. Ils reculèrent. Un des aliens déclencha la téléportation des prisonniers sur Terre.

Maître : Oriane ! Arrête ! Ca va te tuer !

Je ne m'occupai pas de la voix du Maître et continuai à les défier.

Moi : Fuyez ! Fuyez de cette planète et jurer sur le sang de votre espèce que vous n'y remettrez plus jamais les pieds !

Un rayon m'éblouit fortement. Nous étions de retour dans le collège. Je me sentis faiblir. Des bras me rattrapèrent et quatre battements de cœurs m'aidèrent à fermer les yeux.

Quand je me réveillai, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps après, j'étais couchée dans un lit, celui du Tardis, celui où je dormais tout les jours depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Le Docteur dormait à côté de moi, étendu au dessus de la couette. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent. Il me fit un large sourire et m'embrassa sur le front.

Moi : Les Slitheens ?

Docteur : Ils sont partis, enfuis plutôt.

Moi : Le Maître ?

Docteur : Dans le salon, avec ton ami.

Moi : Il a été courageux et…

Docteur : Oui.

Moi : Oui quoi ?

Docteur : Oui, il peut venir avec nous. Comme on dit, plus on est de fou, plus on rit.

Je l'embrassai doucement et me recouchai dans les bras du Docteur.

Un nouveau compagnon, de nouvelles aventures… Qu'allait-il nous arriver d'autre ?

The End.


End file.
